<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hemlock and Ricin by Azurehue22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866237">Hemlock and Ricin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurehue22/pseuds/Azurehue22'>Azurehue22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baros Alexston - Freeform, M/M, Shortly before the riots, Stormwind, rebuilt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurehue22/pseuds/Azurehue22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Edwin confronts Shaw about his feelings for him, and ends up confessing on his own. M for brutal dominance, but highly consensual.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mathias Shaw/Edwin VanCleef</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hemlock and Ricin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“When you gonna get a girl?”<br/>“Probably never.”</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“You want my cock, Mathias?” He wanted to bite down at the thumb in his mouth but couldn’t repress the shudder of pleasure that ran through him as Edwin grinned. It was a savage, primal sort of grin. Edwin lifted him up, pressing him against the wall. This was his best friend. He’d known Edwin since they were boys. Was this really happening? Shaw felt Edwin palm the crotch of his pants, where a bulge grew uninvited. </p><p>“Damn. You do.” He felt hot, chapped lips on his own. Rough, calloused fingers wound their way into his hair, pulling it by the root. He panted through the pain, felt himself grin. He was pinned in place by this mass of a man, who controlled him as a puppeteer controls a marionette. He felt his tunic drop from his shoulders, felt himself being picked up and shoved roughly onto the bottom bunk of their shared bed. </p><p>“You’re enjoying this? Little slut. Never pegged you for one.” Edwin finally pulled away, brushing back Shaw’s hair and looking at him. Shaw took a breath through his teeth, biting back a snarl. It must have shown on his face, as the next moment a hand grasped his chin, pulling him forward. Towards lips that had been his desire for years. He’d just never realized it.</p><p>“Can’t say I haven’t felt the same.” He heard the soft pull of a zipper, fabric shoved aside. “You’ve gotten lean. Wiry.” Another hot, drug like kiss. He felt his pants slide off, his ass lifted up and placed on an inviting lap. He wrapped his legs around Edwin’s body, pulling him tight. The man gasped. More pain in his scalp, a slam against the wall. He grinned once more. Letting Edwin man handle him was insane, yet…</p><p>“I’m gonna fuck that tight little ass of yours.”<br/>“Where’d you get that kind of language, Edwin?” Shaw panted. He’d turned him over on his belly, ass in the air. He heard him undress, the thump of clothes hitting the floor. Fingers wound there way around his scalp again, and once more, he was pulled up. He grunted in pain, in ecstasy. </p><p>“You don’t think I haven’t fucked other men?” He heard him whisper. Shaw shivered. No. He’d thought Edwin VanCleef, known ladies’ man, was into women. They all did. It was the talk of the damn town. Shaw couldn’t go a night without hearing about Edwin’s latest conquest. <br/>“No.” He managed. He dragged him by the hair, bent back in an arch. Edwin lined his cock up with the crack of Shaw’s ass. He found it hard to breathe. </p><p>“I’ve wanted to fuck you for ages, Mat.” A moment of vulnerability. He felt the hand not tangled in his hair run down his back, two knuckles to his spine. A moment of hesitation.<br/>“It’s gonna hurt.” Shaw knew that. He rolled his eyes, grunted in frustration, and backed up. Edwin leaned in.</p><p>It did hurt. He felt his eyes water, his muscles tense. Edwin didn’t slow, he rammed himself in. Something inside Shaw snapped, and he collapsed, only for hands to lift him up. Teeth bit down hard on his shoulder. Blood ran. He let out a yell, a scream, perhaps, of pain. The hand that had previously been holding him by the hair was now gripping his cock. Firm, slow strokes. Matching the thrusts. The pain was receding. Replaced with a sort of dull, tantalizing pleasure.<br/>“You are so damn tight. Never thought I’d be able to do this.” He felt him kiss his neck, his upper back. Shaw panted, hands splayed before him, cock bouncing in time to Edwin’s thrusts. Both hands gripped his shoulders now; Hot, breathy pants at his neck. The pleasure built to a peaking crescendo, and Shaw felt himself pulled backwards, hands turning his head as lips pressed against his. Edwin was covered in sweat. It dripped down his forehead, mixing with his own. He could taste it. He felt teeth scrape against his lower lip, felt nails dig into skin. </p><p>“You’re toxic, Mathias. Just like those damn poisons you showed me.” Shaw let out a grunt of affirmation. He leaned against Edwin as he in turn leaned against the leg of the bed, exhausted. He was still inside him; a full, girthy presence. </p><p>“Do you-Do you remember them?” He found himself asking. Edwin didn’t respond immediately. He cracked an eye, looking at him with lazy unconcern. He leaned in, kissed him, and answered.</p><p>“Yeah. I do. Nightshade. Castor Oil. Ricin. Hemlock…” He trailed off. Shaw blinked, gazing at him. He was a very handsome man. He’d never been interested in women. Try as he might, they were just tools to him. Marks. Maybe allies. Friends were hard to come by. He’d only ever had two. He’d thrust down the growing feelings for Edwin. Reorganized them. Tried to make sense of them. Eventually, he locked them away.</p><p>“Which one am I?” He asked. Again, Edwin didn’t answer right away. Simply breathed. Shaw listened to that breath. Swore he could hear a heartbeat between them.</p><p>“You’re the annoying kind. Bratty. The kind that kills you slowly. Agonizingly. The kind that makes you feel…” He opened his eyes, and for the first time, kissed Shaw with passion. Those hands found his way to his cheeks. He began anew. Thrusting his hips. Up and down. Each time, Shaw felt a burst of pleasure. He found himself gasping, moaning. Those moans reached a fever pitch. Edwin’s groans turned to growls.</p><p>“You’re damn beautiful, Mathias. Fucking hate you for it.” He felt himself shoved into the bed, face pressed deep into the coiled mattress.<br/>“You won’t be able to walk tomorrow, you hear me?” Shaw managed to nod, his eyes rolled back and mouth hung open. He came, dribbling onto the mattress, his cock twitching against his belly. Edwin let out a guttural scream, pressing hard into his shoulder blades, releasing pent up frustration. He felt himself filled, felt warm bursts coat his insides. The two panted for a moment. Edwin sighed, pulling out. He fell onto the mattress next to Shaw, who was still frozen, ass up, face down. Blood still leaked from his bitten shoulder.</p><p>“You look cute that way.”<br/>“Stop.”<br/>“What?”</p><p>Shaw rolled over, suddenly burning with shame and regret. He’d just fucked his best friend. There was no going back now.</p><p>“Don’t act like this doesn’t change things.” He stood up, grabbing his pants from the floor. He heard Edwin act, and in one smooth motion, twisted out of the mans grasp and raised a hand. </p><p>“Don’t. Touch me.” He warned. Edwin looked at him incredulously.<br/>“I just got done touching you all over, and now you’re asking me.”<br/>“I don’t know what I want! Just…”<br/>“Mat... This does change things.” He was acting surprisingly tender. </p><p>“You’re still my best friend.”<br/>“Am I?” He began to get dressed. Not looking at Edwin. His shoulder stung, cool air biting into the wound.<br/>“Of course you are.” Edwin wouldn’t commit. He was too busy, and besides, Shaw knew he had about five ladies he was juggling at the moment. </p><p>“Just…don’t worry, Mat.” He started to get dressed as well. Shaw pulled on a scarf, and realized it was one of Edwins. Smelled just like him. He felt his heart leap. Felt his world crack. Nothing would be the same.</p><p>“You know, I’ve been thinking about things.” Shaw gave him a grunt in reply. “Damn Crown won’t pay the guild what’s due.” He was talking about the guild again. After fucking him. He was talking about the damn guild and the lack of payment. He’d tried telling him it wasn’t the crown. Did he listen? No. Of course not. </p><p>“Thing’s are going to have to change. King praised me himself, he could at least show it.” Shaw finally managed to answer.<br/>“King Varian praised you?” Edwin had a gleam in his eye.<br/>“Yes. He did. Just started overseeing work at Nethergarde Keep in the Blasted Lands.” Ah yes. The keep that overlooked the Dark Portal. Shaw had yet to see it.</p><p>“I’ve told you, Edwin. It’s not up the Crown. The Nobles have the pay in standby. There is nothing King Varian or Queen Tiffin can do about it.” Edwin waved his hand dismissively.</p><p>“See ya later, Mathias.” He crossed to the door, not before slapping him on the ass as he left. Shaw stood, hands holding the scarf around his neck, staring at the place his friend had just vacated.</p><p>Had all that just happened?</p><p> </p><p>Baros knew they were sleeping together. He stared at the ceiling, wide eyed, listening to grunts and moans from the bedroom down the hall. It was going to be a long, long night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>